


Bet

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can one put on the line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

Characters are not mine. This is a fanfiction.

Idea is based on @Shadowenza’s post of Scout being dealer, thank you ^w^. Also, thank you to @offensivetrio and @missuzyq for giving idea of potential antagonist. :D

[[Hopefully my writing does justice.]]

~~~~~×~~~~~

PyroxScout : Bet

~~~~~×~~~~~

"It seems to me that you’re in a roll, Mr. Pyro." Scout says as he pushes the chips towards the other. "Haven’t ya won enough?"

Pyro smirks underneath his mask and caresses Scout’s cheek.

"Hmph! Hn hph hfhngh hm hur hnl hmrhng." (Nope! I’ll keep playing while you’re still working."

Scout chuckles.

"Flattering man. But my shift ends in three hours." He then leans down, "Meet me at the men’s room in five minutes." He whispers against his ear.

"Yo Spy! I need to use the toilet!" Scout says to his co-worker. Spy frowns but lets him. Scout looks towards Pyro and winks as he heads to the men’s room.

Pyro smiles underneath his mask and tells Engineer to hold his winnings. He then heads to the men’s room.

Scout was there smiling at him. Luckily they were alone.

He enters a cubicle and Pyro follows.

Scout raises his mask a bit, revealing his lips, and kisses him.

"Quite eager I see." Pyro says once they pull apart.

"Ya can’t tell how much." Scout answers, getting on his knees. He unzips Pyro’s pants pulling them down along with his boxers.

"And I can see that you are, too." Scout smirks, licking at the tip of Pyro’s semi-erect member.

Pyro stifles his moan and places his hand on Scout’s head, careful not to tug on his hair.

Scout licks his dick, paying special attention to certain nerves and head, tracing his tongue along the veins.

"God… I wanna fuck you right now…" Pyro whispers, watching Scout do his work.

They hear the door open and both freezes.

They keep silent, waiting for the man to finish his business.

Pyro looks down at Scout and pushes his dick insistently at his mouth. Scout frowns but otherwise begins to suck, trying hard not to make any noise.

Pyro bites at his lips, suppressing his groans at the sight of Scout sucking his dick.

They hear the door open again and the man leave.

"Quite close, huh?" Pyro whispers, smiling at Scout. Scout glares at him and rolls his eyes.

"Good job." Pyro compliments him, holding his cheek. Pyro moves his hips a bit, being careful as to not choke his lover.

"Keep going."

Scout hums a bit, adding to the pleasure as his hand went up to fondle with Pyro’s balls.

"You little tease…" Pyro growls at him.

Scout sucks him even more, knowing he was close.

Pyro wasn’t even able to warn him as he came, filling Scout’s mouth with his cum. Scout swallows, not stopping until Pyro puls him off.

"I really want to fuck you right now." Pyro says again, leaning down to kiss him.

"Later." Scout merely replies.

They fix themselves up, trying as best they could to be presentable.

They kiss again before leaving the cubicle.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Spy frowns when Scout returns, asking him what took him so long.

"Sorry pal, I had a number two." He replies, getting back to work.

Pyro resumes his seat, Demoman and Engineer looking at him.

"What took you so long, lad?"

"Hnhngh. (Nothing.)" Pyro answers, smiling cheekily under his mask.

Pyro wins another three rounds and Scout smiled at him.

"Hey boy, me and Demo are done. You still gonna play?" Engineer asks him.

"Hf. (Yes.)"

"Careful lad, you may be winning now but lady luck just might leave." Demoman warned him.

Pyro gives them a thumbs up and waves when they left.

"Which of these baby men are brave enough to challenge me?" Heavy asks, laughing as he sat on the table.

"Don’t play against him man, this guy hasn’t lost a game yet." Scout whispers to Pyro.

"How about you little man?" Heavy asks Pyro, pointing at him.

"Hur. (Sure.)"

"Excellent! Let us play poker!"

Scout looks at him, disbelief on his face.

Pyro just flashes him a thumbs up.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Moments later Pyro lost every last one of his winnings.

"It was good game!" Heavy proclaims, patting his back.

"He ain’t done yet fatso!" Scout shouts at him, pointing his finger at Heavy.

"What is that little man?"

"Scout, vhat are you doing?" Spy whispers at him.

"I got this." Scout answers back.

"Little man has no more money. How could he have not lost?" Heavy asks, laughing at him.

"He still has me."

Pyro looks up, staring at him. Scout winks, smirking.

Heavy laughed. “You are funny little man! And what are we going to do with you?”

"I can work for ya, no pay!"

"Scout, you are aware that he’s from the mafia." Spy hisses at him.

"I said I got this."

"Very well. If he wins, I give all money I have won tonight. But if I win, little man will work for me." Heavy states.

If Pyro wasn’t wearing his mask right now, they would see that his face was purely of shock and worry.

"Hnhus hus hu hmnhnt! (Excuse us a moment.)" Pyro says as he pulls Scout to a corner.

"Huph hurr hu hnmhhng!? (What were you thinking!?)"

Scout pries off Pyro’s hands from his collar.

"Relax man. I know you’re gonna win this."

Pyro frowns, “Hun hf hu hmnt? (And if I don’t?)”

Scout smiles and kisses his cheek, “You’ll hafta.” He then walks away, returning to the table.

Pyro sighs and follows.

"Gentlemen." Spy merely says as he deals their cards.

~~~~~×~~~~~

A small crowd gathered to watch them, interested as to why Scout placed himself as a bet.

Pyro could feel himself getting more nervous as the game progressed. His opponent has never lost before and he could see why.

He didn’t care about losing the money but Scout just had to do that and place himself as the bet.

Pyro groans, trying to focus.

~~~~~×~~~~~

A while later, Heavy smirks as he shows his cards.

"Straight flush."

Pyro smirks underneath his mask and displays his royal flush.

"I knew ya’d win!" Scout exclaimed as he patted him at the back.

Pyro hugged him in his excitement, laughing and crying underneath his mask.

"You have put up good fight little man, here is as promised." Heavy said, pushing the chips towards Pyro.

Pyro flashed him a thumbs up, patting him at the back.

"Let us play again sometime." Heavy merely says as he shakes his hand and leaves.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout gets out of the changing room then smiles at Pyro who was waitig for him. “So my shift’s over, wanna go somewhere?”

"Hum. (Home.)"

"Sure, my place or yours?"

"Hsnt hmnhur. (Doesn’t matter.)" Pyro answers, leading him to his car. Scout sits on the passenger seat while Pyro takes his place on the driver seat. He then removes his mask and looks at Scout.

"You shouldn’t have done that."

"Come on man, ya won didn’t you?"

"And if I lost?"

"Which ya didn’t."

"Scout, I am serious here. Why’d you do that?"

Scout looked away. “I know how ya hate losing. Ain’t that enough reason?”

Pyro frowns and holds his head so that Scout was looking straight at him. “Have you any idea how nervous I’d been? I don’t care about losing or winning. And what if I’ve lost!? He had a straight flush! It was pure luck I got a royal flush!”

Scout frowns. Pyro sighed and kissed him.

"Don’t ever do that again okay? I don’t mind losing if it means not putting you on the line."

Scout blushes, unable to answer. Pyro smiles and kisses him again, just a soft peck.

"Let’s go home." Pyro says, starting the car.

~~~~~×~~~~~

End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

This came out different from what intended….

If I got something wrong please correct me.

((I will try draw comic…. =w=))


End file.
